Pulmonary resuscitation is a term for forcing air into the lungs of a person whom has stopped breathing. Mouth to mouth resuscitation is a widely known pulmonary resuscitation technique in which air is forced from the lungs of a rescuer into the lungs of victim via the mouth of the rescuer. Classic mouth to mouth resuscitation requires direct contact between the mouth of a rescuer and the mouth of the victim, which is unpleasant and undesirable for most potential rescuers. Fear of transmission of AIDS and other infectious diseases makes direct contact between the mouths of strangers even more undesirable. Ironically though, the general public is more knowledgeable about the effectiveness of mouth to mouth resuscitation in reviving victims than ever before.
Many devices have been devised for preventing direct skin contact during mouth to mouth resuscitation. Efforts to improve such devices have led to continuing developments to improve their effectiveness, versatility, practicality and efficiency.